What Happens at College (Stays at College)
by lindsaydoodle
Summary: College A/U. Dean is the new heartthrob on campus who ends up falling for his roommate after a drunken game of truth or dare. Rated m for language, 1 time drug use, m/m lovin, all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

Quick note: I scrapped my other somewhat new story so sorry about that...BUT I don't plan on scrapping this anytime soon! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Dean walked up the flight of stairs and made his way down the hall, two large duffel bags in his hands. Passing the flocks of other incoming freshman, Dean made eye contact with a petite brunette girl who smiled and winked at him. "You know Sammy, I think I'm gonna like college," he said to his brother behind him. Sam just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dean was right, for the most part. Within the first week of classes, Dean had become one of the biggest heart-throb in the freshman class. By the end of the month, he had easily become one of the most well-known students at California State. The same wasn't so much for his roommate Castiel Novak. While Dean was a very social and outgoing playboy, Castiel was more reserved and preferred to spend his evenings studying or reading than partying; but they got along well.

While they both shared a common group of friends for the most part, Dean and Castiel mostly did their own things. They did hang out occasionally, but it usually consisted of Castiel helping Dean not fail out of freshman English and nursing his not uncommon hangovers. During the first few weeks, Dean had even started to call Castiel "Cas", a nickname that somehow stuck after Dean came back to the dorm room one night wasted and couldn't remember his name.

* * *

It was one of those cold, rainy, Saturday mornings in mid October when all anybody wanted to do was stay inside and lounge around in the dorms. Outside, the campus was almost deserted. Dean woke up to the sound of his phone. _New message: Cas: you're probably sleeping but breakfast closes in fifteen minutes. Want anything? _Dean blinked and looked at the time; 9:45. Groaning to himself, he let his head fall back on his pillow and drift off to sleep, not bothering to text Cas back.

"Are you sure he will be okay with this?" Cas asked, handing the tray of drinks and bag of muffins from the campus' café to Jo. Jo Harvelle, one of Deans closest friends at school folded her arms and looked at Cas.

"Cas, it's me. He'll be okay with it whether he likes it or not."

"Well, okay." Cas fished his room key out of his trench coat and opened the door, letting Jo enter before him. Dean was, as expected, still asleep, curled up in his dark green down comforter.

Jo set the drinks and muffins on Dean's desk before kicking off her cowboy boots and climbing on top of Dean, trying to straddle his hips. "Dean," she cooed softly. Dean let out a small moan and rolled onto his stomach. "Time to wake up."

"Dean," Jo said again as she smiled to Cas who watched from his desk. "Watch this" Jo mouthed to Cas before leaning towards Deans ear. "Dean, sweetie, we have pie."

"What kind?" Jo and Cas laughed at the muffled sound that came from Deans mouth. Dean lifted his head with a scowl on his face.

"Look who decided to join us," Jo said, giving Deans shoulders a pat.

"Get off of me Harvelle," Dean said.

"Make me." Before Jo could say anything else, she squealed as Dean flipped around onto his back, almost sending her flying off the bed. Instead, he wrestled with her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Let me go," Jo laughed. Dean dropped his arms and shifted so he was sitting in his bed.

"So, what kind of pie do you have?"

Jo, now sitting opposite Dean on the bed, bit her lip and turned to Cas. "Actually, there is no pie, but, there is coffee and chocolate chip muffins."

Dean expression went flat. "First you wake me up at an ungodly hour and then you lie to me about pie?"

"It was all in good fun you grump." Jo smiled and rolled her eyes. Dean glanced over to Cas.

"I had nothing to do with it," he said, holding his hands up.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Now," Jo said, crawling out of bed, "go shower. Charlie,Chuck, and Ash are going to going to be here soon. Booze and weed will be provided. It's shitty out so we decided to stay in."

"Since when do you make plans for me?" Dean said, running his fingers through his bed head. "And since when do you decide that said plans are going to be in my room?"

"Since your room was the only available one today, and we had Cas' permission."

"Whatever," Dean grumbled, getting out of bed. He stood up, pulling on his boxer briefs.

"Looking good, Winchester," Jo smirked.

"Blow me," Dean replied, pulling his tee-shirt over his head and throwing it at Jo. He walked over to his desk, taking a drink from one of the coffee cups and a bite from one of the muffins before grabbing his towel that was hanging over his chair and making his way to the bathroom attached to their room.

Twenty minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, his towel hanging off his hips. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out clean clothes. Jo was sprawled out on his bed, flipping through his swimsuit model issue of Sports Illustrated. Cas was at his desk, hunched over a textbook with headphones in. Dean slipped on a new pair of boxers, letting his towel slide to the floor. Jo glanced up and blushed at the sight of Deans bare back. Sure she had seen him half-naked plenty of times, but she still got butterflies.

Dean was like the brother she never had. Quickly after meeting, Jo and Dean became so comfortable with each other, not even changing in front of each other fazed them. She didn't necessarily have a crush on him, but she wasn't about to deny that he was damn good-looking. And she never denied herself the chance to flirt with him.

"So, what do you think about this?" Jo asked, lifting the magazine up to show Dean one of the models.

Dean turned around and raised his eyebrows. "What am I supposed to think about?" he asked with a smirk, pulling up a pair of sweatpants.

"The bathing suit you horndog. I need a new one."

Dean walked over to Jo and took the magazine from her, pretending to study it.

"Nah." He said, tossing it back on the bed.

"And why not?"

"Too revealing," Dean said as he climbed onto the bed, pushing Jo over.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?" Jo asked.

"Please, you're too good to wear something like that."

Jo's nose brushed against Deans as she turned to face him. "You always surprise me," she whispered, starring Dean in the eyes.

Dean leaned in and rested his forehead against Jo's. He closed his eyes, intending to give Jo a kiss. Jo, aware of Deans plan, closed her eyes as well in preparation. Deans lips barely grazed Jo's before there was a knock at the door. Without warning, he shot up and fished around his room for a shirt, smelling it to make sure it was clean before throwing it on. "Yeah," he shouted at the door before opening it.

Jo sat up on Deans bed, regaining herself. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Dean pulled away last minute as soon as the knock happened, causing herself to think that Dean was probably just interested in a quick meaningless hookup. But that was who he was and she honestly didn't expect more out of him. Instead of pouting, she smiled as her friends entered the room, acting like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"So you know Meg, who works at the gym right?" Charlie said, taking a sip of her wine cooler. She sat on the floor with her head in Chucks lap and her feet in Cas's. To say that she was a lightweight was a major understatement. Next to Cas was Dean and Jo. Ash was at Deans desk, getting a joint ready. It was about three in the afternoon and they had been drinking and goofing off since eleven.

"Meg Masters?" Jo asked.

"God she is one hot mamma."

"Meg is a bitch!" Jo warned.

"Well she's hot. Right Chuck?" Charlie wiped her fiery red hair out of her face as she looked up at Chuck.

"I think you're on your own here." Chuck replied, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Chuck how is your book coming?" Cas asked. He normally didn't partake in Deans usual Saturday afternoon activities but deemed it only appropriate to take part while in his own room. So while everyone was on their second or third beer, or in Charlies case wine cooler, Cas was still only slipping on his first.

Chuck was an english major who was working on his first novel. "Good. It's about two brothers who travel the country fighting the supernatural."

"Sounds interesting," Cas replied.

"Hey Ash, hows that joint coming?" Dean asked, getting bored with the post drinks small talk. He loved drinking as much as the next person but usually by this time, he was making out with some random chick, not sitting on his bedroom floor.

"Don't rush perfection," Ash said. "There. You may have the honors my friend."

Ash moved from the desk to the floor, handing over the joint and lighter to Dean before opening the window a slight crack. Dean put the joint to his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply. He felt the immediate rush of the high and fell into a complete relaxed state. He passed it over to Ash who sat down on the opposite side of Chuck.

"Who wants the next hit of Dr. Badass's finest?" Ash asked. Although Ash knew that in that particular group of friends, him and Dean were usually the only ones to smoke, he still wanted to be polite. Chuck shook his head and Ash silently offered it to Cas.

"No thanks, Chuck," Cas said.

"Heya Cas," Dean called, "have you ever even smoked before?" While Dean figured the answer was no, he wanted to see if he was going to be the least bit surprised.

"Well no."

"So you should try it at least once," Ash said. "This is a personal best."

"Cas, don't feel obligated," Jo said, rolling her eyes. "Don't give in to Dean," she added, remembering the almost kiss that had almost happened not too long ago.

He wasn't sure what made him do it but Cas took the joint from Ash and inhaled hard, choking down the smoke. The next unknown amount of time was a blur. He remembered getting cheers from Ash and Dean and a surprised decision from Charlie and Jo to also join. He hadn't remembered the last time he felt so calm and relaxed, as well as abnormally happy and giggly.

What seemed like an eternity later, Cas felt like he was beginning to regain some sort of focus. He looked around the room, his head cocked. Jo was now sitting sloppily in Deans lap and Charlie somehow made it onto Cas's bed, her head hanging off the edge. He looked around for Chuck and vaguely remembered him saying something about having to go to work before leaving and the constant asking of how he was holding up by Dean. Ash was sprawled out on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Guys, guys," Charlie said, lifting her head. "Let's play a game."

"Really, Charlie? What are we, twelve?" Dean asked.

"Come on, it might be fun, there's nothing better to do," Jo said.

"You guys are losers," Dean said with a sigh. "I'm in. What are we playing?"

"I say let Charlie pick the game," Cas said quietly.

"Cas, buddy." Dean smiled. "Didn't think you were still with us."

"I am still with you," Cas replied, confused. Dean just laughed. "So, what will it be Charlie?"

Charlie flipped over on the bed and rested her head on her fists. "umm how about, truth or dare?"

"I thought this was going to be a real game like strip poker or something," Dean groaned.

"Is Dean Winchester afraid of playing a little truth or dare?" Jo asked.

"Funny. Let's just get this over with. But this calls for some more booze."

About a half hour later, the group still sat on the floor, continuing there interesting drunken game. Jo was still sitting in a shirtless Deans lap but only in her bra and panties. Charlie had kissed Ash calling it "the most disgusting thing she ever had to do to a man" and kissed Jo calling it the hottest thing ever, Cas had a tie around his head and confessed to never kissing anyone because he was so focused on high school work, Dean put a rumor to rest and validated that he did in fact make out with the entire girls soccer team within the first week of school which resulted in Jo calling him a manwhore, and Ash ran down the hall yelling trolls in the dungeon (upon Charlies request).

"God, no offense but if I don't get any real action soon, I'm going to ditch you guys for a hot piece of ass." Dean took that opportunity to wrap his arms around Jo's naked waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright, Winchester," Jo said, getting out of Dean's grasp. "Since you can't seem to keep it in your pants and it's your turn, I dare you to make out with Cas."

Dean knit his brow. "Um what happened to me getting to decide truth or dare?"

Cas just sat in awe. He was sure it was the mix of alcohol and smoke in the room but as soon as Jo said her dare, he couldn't help but notice Dean in a new light. Sure, Dean was attractive, but Cas had never been officially attracted to him. In fact, he wasn't really sure what he found attractive. Thinking about his embarrassing truth about not even kissing anyone before, which he knew he would end up regretting at some point even though the rules of the game were that no truths were to be spoken of outside of the room, Cas had began to think about his sexuality and not knowing what he preferred.

"What?" Jo asked, snapping Cas out of his thoughts. "You're horny and Cas has never been kissed so get too it."

Dean shrugged and looked at Cas. _What the hell. I'm drunk, high, and no one here is going to remember any of this anyways_, Dean thought to himself, moving closer to Cas.

Before Cas could even process what was going on, he felt a pair of lips hit his. Cas closed his eyes and unthinkingly put a hand up to Deans face, thumbing the slight stubble on Deans chin. He thought he heard a small moan leave Deans mouth but figured it was nothing, until he felt Deans hand around his neck, pulling him closer. Cas instantly felt himself shift onto his knees and wrap his arms around Dean, gripping his bare back. As soon as his hands touched Deans back, he felt Dean pull him even closer until he was basically in Deans lap.

When Deans lips touched Cas, he felt a rush of adrenalin flow through his body. Dean had never kissed another guy before but something about kissing Cas made all of his thoughts disappear, even the ones reminding him that there were three other people in the room watching him and making catcall remarks. When Dean felt Cas's hands around his back, he practically pulled Cas into him, unknowingly becoming hard. _Thank god I'm wearing sweatpants_, he thought, figuring that no one would notice. Cas noticed immediately, but before he had time to react, Jo pulled them apart.

"Okay lovebirds, enough is enough, Jesus."

Dean pulled away from Cas, fully realizing what had just happened and the fact that he had a major boner. His eyes widened for a quick second before composing himself and clearing his throat like it was no big deal as he moved back to his seat against his bed. Jo watched Dean carefully, thinking that she saw something funny in Deans expression but couldn't put her finger on it. Did Dean enjoy kissing Cas? Like everyone else in the room, she figured that she was just seeing things and thinking under the influence.

"Well Cas, how was your first kiss?" Charlie asked, patting him on the back. "Because that was totes hot and that's coming from a lesbian."

Cas just sat back dumbstruck. He tried to wrap his head about the event that had just took place and what he was one hundred percent positive he felt before being pulled off of Dean by Jo. This time, Jo gave her attention to Cas with the same skeptical stare.

"So, as fun as this has been, I think I better get going. It's almost dinner time. Charlie, Ash, care to join me?" Jo stood up and searched the room for her pants and sweater.

"Um sure," Charlie said, "but what's the rush?"

"Yeah Jo, why so eager to get out of here?" Dean asked, standing up also, leaving Cas still on the floor and still focused on the kiss. He quickly sat back down on his bed when he remembered his...problem...thinking about everything he could to make it go away.

"No reason, I'm just getting hungry and don't want to over welcome my stay."

"Since when have you ever cared about over welcoming your stay?"

"I'll text ya later," Jo said with a smile. She winked at Dean before walking towards the door.

Jo, Charlie, and Ash gathered their belongings and made their way out, saying there goodbyes, leaving a "cooled off" Dean to start picking up the empty bottles scattered on the floor. Cas had finally gotten off the floor but only got as far as sitting on the edge of his bed with the same thoughts still flooding his mind.

"Well, that was fun, I guess." Dean said, stacking the bottles next to the door. "Thanks for being a sport about everything." Deans hand raised over his head as he scratched the back of his neck and smirked. "Sorry for the end there, I uh, got carried away." Dean was now sitting opposite Cas on his bed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely high right now. Not to mention I know you are too and totally wasted. Not to bad for your first time am I right?"

"You can kiss me again if you want." Dean froze and looked at Cas who just stared at Dean, expressionless.

"Um what?" Dean fidgeted.

"I said you can kiss me again if you want." This time Cas stood up and started making his way over to Dean. Dean just watched, unable to comprehend what was happening. He didn't think he was that high, so why wasn't he stopping Cas from coming closer? Dean stood up and was suddenly facing Cas.

"Cas, I'm not," was all Dean could say before Cas's lips were on his. Dean didn't pull back either. He let his hands make their way around Cas and pulled him over to his bed and lying down, Cas now straddling him. The two continued to kiss, nothing too special until Dean felt Cas grind into him with an erection of his own. As soon as he felt Cas's hardness brush his leg, Dean became hard again almost instantly. Cas took his lips off of Dean and placed them on his neck, kissing his way down to his shoulders. While doing so, he pushed himself off of Dean and slid up next to him, resting his head in the crook of Deans neck.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked sleepily, realizing that lying on his bed after the days events was making him very tired. Dean peered down at Cas who just lay there, already passed out in Deans arms. He thought of waking Cas up or moving to the other empty bed but realized that Cas's arm was strung over Deans stomach and his leg was in between Deans. Instead of trying to move, Dean just shifted, feeling Cas cuddle closer to him. He too was soon as fast asleep, curled up in Cas.

* * *

Hey so I really hope to update within the next few days! I'm going on vaca next week and will be gone for 10 days so I won't be able to update then. But, please know that I will update! I'm not ditching this story! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean woke up, wrapping his arms around Cas. When his arms caught air and not a warm body, he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. _What the fuck just happened_? Dean asked himself, while rubbing his face. His mind played back the last couple of hours to the best of its ability. He remembered playing truth or dare and making out with Cas before falling asleep in his arms. Speaking of Cas, where was he? Dean looked around the room, surprised to see Cas on his own bed, textbook in hand.

"Hey," Dean said groggily.

"Oh, hi," Cas replied, closing the text book. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to wake you. Also, I'm um, sorry for earlier."

Dean replayed the scene in his mind "_you can kiss me again if you want_". "Naw man, it's cool."

Cas had woken up about an hour before Dean, still tangled in his arms and legs. His head pounded, and he immediately regretted his brave actions, not wanting to ruin his friendship with Dean. Without waking Dean up, Cas slipped through his grasp and hopped out of the bed. He was sure he was doing Dean a favor by getting out of his bed because he didn't want Dean to wake up and freak out because there was a guy next to him. When Cas looked back at the sleeping Dean, he smiled to himself. So maybe it wasn't the alcohol or weed, which Cas still couldn't believe he did for the first time- or at all for that matter. Dean was attractive. Like really attractive.

"Dean," Cas found himself saying before thinking. "I, um, I just want to say thanks too, I guess."

Dean looked at Cas, puzzled. How had Dean never noticed Cas' piercing blue eyes before? "Thanks for what?"

"This is going to sound insane but, um, giving me my first kiss." Cas bit his lip and looked at Dean, who was just staring at him. "Sorry, that was weird."

"No, no," Dean said, snapping out of his thoughts. "It's all good. I mean I'm sorry it _was _me."

"I'm not." Cas said, leaving Deans mouth hanging open. "Sorry, again. I just. It was my first kiss so I have nothing to compare it with and I've never smoked before too-" Cas was interrupted by Deans lips on his. While babbling, he didn't even notice that Dean had walked over to him.

"It's okay." Dean whispered into Cas before pulling away. He was now sitting next to Cas on his bed. "I don't know what it was, but fuck man, I liked it."

Cas was in total shock. "Wait, you're not mad?"

Dean laughed. "Do you think I would have just kissed you again if I was mad?" Cas smiled.

"So, what does this mean?"

Dean placed a hand on Cas' thigh, sending an irresistible sensation through Cas' body. "I don't know. I've, uh, never really done this kind of thing before. But I do know that I like it."

Cas took Deans words as permission to kiss him again. The kiss was slow but deep. Cas placed his hands on either side of Deans face. He moved his lips against Deans before running his tongue against Deans bottom lip. Dean let out a small moan before opening his mouth to Cas. Cas' tongue barely grazed Deans before pulling away. "I like it too."

* * *

_Meet me in my dorm at 9 xo Jo_. After another impromptu make out session with Cas, the two boys decided to "part ways" when Dean got the text from Jo. Dean decided to go visit Jo and leave Cas to catch up on homework. Dean left his dorm to make the quick walk to the other dorm building next door. The wind was cold against his face and Dean pulled the lapels of his jacket up around his neck.

Once he was inside the building, he walked the three flights of stairs to Jo's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door, ignoring the smiles and stares from the other girls on Jo's floor. It was almost as if he could care less who was looking at him. He only seemed to care about Cas. Jo opened the door and let Dean in.

"You wanted to see me?" Dean said smoothly. Jo walked over to her bed and sat Indian style on it, patting the spot next to her for Dean. He shut the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Jo.

Jo smiled and enjoyed making Dean squirm in the awkward silence. "Look, if this is about earlier before everyone came over, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Dean said, surprised that he was apologizing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jo asked, keeping her voice calm.

"Tell you what?"

"That you are obviously confused about what you want."

Dean felt his stomach drop. _Oh fuck, she knows about Cas_. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're my best friend, I'm kinda annoyed that you didn't tell me, but I saw the way you kissed Cas and you can't tell me you didn't feel anything. So, talk to me."

"Fuck, Jo," Dean said, throwing his hands to his face and dragging his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what it was. I was wasted. But, I liked it. I really fucking liked it." Dean looked to Jo who just sat there with a smile on her face. "Okay, I'm done with this feelings bull. Is that all you wanted me here for? Chick flick moment?"

"Dean, I love you. And I'm really bummed that we couldn't be something but you have to do what you need to do." Jo rested her head on Deans shoulder.

"You wanted to be something?"

Jo blushed. "Yeah. But, if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Dean kissed the top of Jo's head. "You're still my girl. I want you to know that. And, uh, thanks for the support I guess."

"So, you and Cas a thing now?" Jo lifted her head off of Deans shoulder.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I've never really been into the whole relationship thing. I'm more a one night stand kinda guy."

"Well, first off, don't be a dick and think, if I do this will it hurt Cas? And then don't do it."

"What would I do with out you?" Dean smirked.

"Probably be known as the biggest scum bag on campus." The two broke out in laughter before sitting in silent comfort. Jo bit her lip, not wanting to offend Dean but decided to speak anyways. "So, did you fuck him yet?"

* * *

sorry this chapter was shorter. I'm going to be away for 2 weeks but I promise to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the support! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for being patient! Next chapter will be up a lot quicker! Review!

* * *

Dean walked back to his room, thinking about Jo's advice to him. "You need to know what Cas wants first and then decide what to do. Personally I'd ask him on a date first but, I would take things slow so nothing bad happens between you. I mean you are roommates and it would suck to have to live in the same room with someone you don't get along with. Just be careful with Cas, he's a lot more sensitive than you. Don't mess things up."

Once Dean made it outside of his room, he took a slow breath out. He opened the door to an empty room and his smile faded. He wondered where Cas was. He looked at his watch. _10:15._ _What am I thinking? Cas can do whatever the hell he wants or go wherever her wants_. Dean took off his jacket, throwing it haphazardly on his chair and sat on his bed, resting a hand behind his head. _Okay, so all I gotta do is ask Cas what he wants. Damn Cas is good looking_, Dean thought as his eyes closed. His hand began to travel down to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning them. He could feel himself beginning to strain against his zipper and he bit his lip. His hand slid into his boxers and he began to stroke himself.

"Cas," Dean moaned to himself. The bathroom door opened and a wet, towel clad Cas stood in the doorway, eyes wide. "Shit," Dean yelled, his hand flying out of his pants when he heard the door open. His jaw dropped when he saw Cas. "I um, thought you weren't here," Dean said, embarrassed at being caught in the act. His eyes dropped down to where the towel hung on Cas' hips, beads of water falling off of his chest. Quickly he brought his eyes back to Cas' who also had an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's uh, okay. Happens to the best of us I guess." Cas let out a small smirk as he made his way over to his side of the room.

"You didn't um, hear anything did you?" Dean knit his brows.

With his back turned to Dean, he replayed hearing Dean moan his name in his head, and swallowed hard. "Uh, no, why?" He felt his dick twitch and was thankful Dean couldn't see.

Dean breathed out. "Oh, I just, didn't want to make things more awkward for myself, I guess."

Cas smiled. Almost forgetting he was still in his towel, Cas quickly grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and slid them on under his towel, letting it fall to the floor. He turned around just in time to see Dean look away.

Jo's voice played in Deans head again. "Hey Cas," Dean started. Cas looked at Dean, and swallowed again.

"Yeah?"

Dean shifted in his bed until he was sitting on the edge of it, trying not to focus on the fact that Cas was standing in front of him wearing only his boxers. "I was uh thinking, do you want to go out sometime?"

Cas blinked at Dean as his mouth fell open slightly. "You mean, like a date?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Cas was silent and Dean frowned. "I'm sorry dude, that was weird. To tell you the truth, this was Jo's idea. I mean, having me ask you on a date. I'm not really good at this whole thing."

Cas twitched again, this time knowing that Dean must have seen it. Bravely, Cas walked over to Dean and straddled his legs, sitting down on his lap. Dean's breath hitched as Cas ran a hand over the back of Deans neck. Leaning in slowly, Cas pressed his lips against Deans, as Dean's hands found their way around Cas, pulling him closer.

"Say my name again," Cas whispered in Deans ear, as he grinded his hips against Dean. _So he did hear me_. Dean instantly became hard under Cas.

Playing into Cas's game, Dean kissed him hard, and tugged on his lower lip as he pulled away. "Cas," he moaned into Cas's neck before biting down softly. "Mmm, Cas."

Cas felt Deans erection against his own and brought his hands down Deans front, lifting up Deans shirt. He pulled it off of Dean and threw it behind them. Cas put his hands on Deans chest and lowered them to Deans still unzipped jeans, palming his bulge. Dean watched Cas with uncertainty and want.

Cas rested his forehead against Deans. "I have um, no idea what I'm doing," he confessed.

Dean smiled and reassured him with another warm kiss. "Me either, but it seems to be working." He glanced down at his crotch, Cas's hand still resting on it. "Let me help you," he said nervously. Dean took his hands off of Cas and pulled on his jeans, making it easier access. Then he took Cas's hand and slowly brought it to the waistband of his boxers.

He slipped both of their hands into his boxers and felt Cas tense up as his fingers brushed his dick. "It's okay Cas, just do what you would do to yourself" Dean said when Cas started to pull away. Cas blushed as he looked Dean in the eyes but immediately grew calm, nodding at Deans permission. Dean had gotten plenty of hand jobs before and never really had to guide his partner in what to do. He could tell how much Cas wanted to do it, even though he was clueless and terrified of doing the wrong thing.

Cas grabbed Deans length and started to pull. Dean threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open. He brought his hands down to Cas's hips to sturdy himself. Cas's thumb ran across Deans slit, spreading precum across Deans head. He continued to pump, Dean withering beneath him. "Damn Cas, that feels so good." Cas pumped harder, Deans fingers digging into his hip bones. "Ohmygod Cas, I'm gonna c-" Before Dean could finish speaking, he felt his stomach clench, warm liquid covering Cas's hand.

"Holy shit," Dean gasped, leaning forward, resting his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas smiled and took his hand out of Deans boxers carefully.

"You don't happen to have something to," Cas motioned to his hand.

Dean reached behind them to grab his previously discarded shirt. "Here, just use this." He handed the shirt to Cas who wiped off his hand. "Man, that has to be one of the best hand jobs I have ever gotten, and to think, that was your first time."

"I have done many firsts today, yes," Cas said. "Except one thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Gone on a first date." Cas smiled up at Dean.

"So is that a yes?"

Cas leaned into Dean again and kissed him chastely. "Yes, I believe so." With that, he climbed off of Dean, leaving Dean completely stunned. Cas walked over to the door and shut off the light. "Goodnight, Dean," he said, crawling into his own bed once the light was off.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean replied. _This might be easier than I thought_. Dean finished slipping off his jeans, wiped up the rest of his mess with the shirt, and climbed into his own bed. He heard Cas let out a small snore and smiled. _I think I could get used to this_.


	5. Chapter 5

The week before Thanksgiving break was always hectic. Students were finishing up big projects and papers for their classes, and packing to go home for a week. They also made time for as many pre-break parties as they could do before their week apart from everyone.

Dean and Cas had spent almost every waking hour together since their first date. Since Dean was new at the whole "date" thing, he ended up taking Cas to the dining hall for dinner. Even when a group of girls tried to sit with them, Dean said "sorry girls, I'm a one man, man tonight." Sure the girls had strange looks on their faces but they left the two alone. Upon leaving the dining hall, Dean even grabbed Cas's hand and held it, earning lots of stares and whispers from the other students.

Once Dean and Cas became public, no one seemed to mind. Everyone seemed to respect their relationship. There were girls who were devastated, and for the few haters, they knew not to mess with Dean. Everything seemed to be going well for them.

"So, what are you doing over break?" Dean asked, playing with Cas's hair. The two boys laid on Cas's bed, Cas's head on Deans stomach.

"Don't know. My family doesn't really spend holidays together that much anymore so, I might just stay here." Dean didn't know much about Cas's family and although he always wondered, he knew it was a sore subject for Cas and always let it be. "You?"

"My mom would kill me if I wasn't home for Thanksgiving. Sammy's flying home but there was no way I'd leave my baby here alone over break, so I'm driving." If it was one thing that everyone knew about Dean, it was that he was absolutely in love with his 67' Impala. "You know, if you're not doing anything, you could spend Thanksgiving with me and my family."

"You sure they won't mind?" Cas asked, lifting his head.

"Nah, Sammy is bringing his girl Jess, and my mom loves making food for a crowd."

"What about your dad?"

"As long as he has beer, he'll be happy."

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean. "Okay, I'll just let my brother Gabe know where I'll be just in case he tries to contact me. I doubt he will but, you never know." Cas got up and went to his computer to email his brother.

* * *

"Hey mom," Dean said into the phone. Cas was in class so Dean took this time to call home.

"Dean, sweetie. Oh it's so good to hear from you!" Mary beamed on the other end. "How's school?"

"School's good mom. How are you?"

"I'm getting by. Excited to finally spend some time with my babies."

Dean smiled. "That's great but uh, I got a question. I was wondering if I could bring my friend Cas home with me over break."  
"Of course you can. As you know, Sam is bringing Jess, gosh they seem so happy together. Now tell me one thing, does Cas like to eat?"

Dean laughed. "Yes mom, Cas likes to eat."

"Well, she seems lovely already" _Wait_. "Oh, I have another call dear!"

"Wait mom, Cas isn't-"

"I have to go but I will see you and Cas soon. Love you sweetie. Bye."

Before Dean could explain that Cas wasn't a girl, his mom hung up. _Shit. What now?_

* * *

"I can't wait to meet your family," Cas said, folding a shirt and placing it in his suitcase.

"Funny story actually," Dean said. "I called my mom today and uh, I think she thinks I'm bringing home a girl for Thanksgiving."

"Oh." Cas sat down on his bed solemnly. "You didn't tell them."

Dean sat down next to Cas and put a hand on his lap. "I tried but my mom hung up before I got the chance to. Hey, this is still new to me. I can't really just come home from college for the first time and say 'oh by the way, I'm gay now and this is my roommate/ boyfriend.'"

"You're not ashamed to tell them are you?" Cas felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Cas, god, of course not," Dean said, kissing Cas on the cheek. "I'm just not ready yet."

"You haven't acquired that problem here." Cas wiped his eyes.

"I know. It's like different here. You know? The people here won't judge me like my family." Cas rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. Look, it's my dad really. He's always been really tough on Sam and I and always is expecting a shit ton. I don't want to disappoint him or something."

"You think he'll be disappointed in you?"

"Fuck, stop Cas, okay?" Dean got off the bed and swung his legs over to straddle Cas. "My parents are going to love you," he placed a chaste kiss on Cas's lips. "Not as much as I do," kiss, "but when the time is right, I promise I tell them." Cas was silent, although a smile was growing on his face. "Cas?"

"You said you love me." Cas said.

_Fuck. Did I really say that? _Deans eyes widened in slight horror. It's not that he didn't love Cas, but he wasn't anywhere near ready to tell him. They had only been dating for a few weeks.

"I, um," Dean was stopped by a soft kiss.

"It's okay," Cas said, his smile fading a little. "You're not ready to say it, it just slipped out. It's really okay."

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said, feeling like he just got punched in the stomach.

Cas snaked his arms around Deans back and lowered them to Deans ass, giving it a small squeeze. Then he placed his lips back on Deans for a quick kiss before pushing Dean off of him. "It's fine. Now, go pack. We're leaving tomorrow."

Dean smiled at Cas even though he knew Cas was hurt, no matter how hard he didn't show it. Cas went back to folding his clothes and trying to not think about what Dean had said. He was bummed that he was going to be kept a secret but he understood that Dean wasn't ready. Dean was Cas's first...well...everything so far, so he knew that there were different circumstances for him.

* * *

"Now, don't be offended if my dad grills you on your life. He's like that. And don't talk about Halloween with Sammy. I don't know why but the kid hates everything about it." Dean rambled on and on as him and Cas drove down the street to Deans' childhood home.

"Relax, I'm sure I can handle it." Cas gave Deans thigh a squeeze.

"God I have no idea how I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you this week." Dean groaned.

"You know the quicker you tell them," Cas moved his hand and lightly grazed it over Deans crotch. "The quicker you won't have to keep your hands to yourself." Cas was driving Dean crazy even though he knew that Cas was right.

When they pulled into the driveway, Dean parked the car and let out a sigh. "Well, here we are." "It's going to be okay, Dean," Cas reassured, not entirely sure what Dean was so worried about.

"Just, don't freak out when you meet my family okay?"

Cas looked at Dean with a confused and concerned look on his face. Before he could ask any questions, the front door of the house opened. Cas looked at the beautiful but fragile looking woman standing in the doorway and his eyes widened. _That must be Deans mom. Something is weird though. Why is she wearing that bandana on her head? Holy shit._

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm mean. Cliffhanger. thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was out of the car before Cas had the chance to ask him anything.

"Dean!" Mary called to her son. Dean joined her at the foot of the door and gave her a big hug. "Hello sweetie! Oh, it's so good to have you home." Cas got out of the car cautiously and made his way behind Dean. "And who is this? I thought you were bringing Cas home."

"Mom, this my roommate and friend Cas, short for Castiel. Cas, this is my mom, Mary." Dean introduced them and shyly Cas went up to shake Mary's hand. Cas expected Mary to give Cas a suspicious look but instead, a warm nonjudgmental smile was given.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester," Cas said nervously. He held out his hand for Mary to shake.

"Mary, please," Mary said. Cas glanced down, accidentally acknowledging a large bruise on the

upside of her hand. "Oh, don't worry about that. Chemo has its downfalls, but enough about me. It is so nice to meet you Cas. Any friend of Dean's is a friend of the family's."

Cas smiled at Mary before turning to Dean, flashing him a look that clearly stated 'why the fuck didn't you tell me'. "Well, go get your belongings and come on in. Deans father is still working and wont be home until later, and Sam and Jess don't arrive until tomorrow but don't worry, I will cook you two up something yummy to eat." Mary patted Dean on the shoulder, gave him a slight push and went back inside.

Dean smiled and made his way back to the car. Cas made sure the door was completely shut before he ran after Dean. "What the fuck, Dean," Cas hissed. "Why didn't you tell me that your mom has fucking cancer?"

"Look, what was the last thing you told me about your family huh? I'm sorry if I didn't want to say anything."

Cas immediately regretted freaking out on Dean. He had a point, he knew almost nothing about his family. Dean took their bags out of the Impalas trunk and slammed it shut, leaning up against it. "Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Dean squinted up at the sunset in front of him, silently. "How long has-"

"Going on two years now. Doctors started her with radiation which seemed to work for a little while but then things got worse. She's been doing chemo for about six months now." Cas placed a hand on Deans. He knew he shouldn't, in case someone saw, but Dean didn't move his hand away.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas said again.

"It's cool. Let's just try to forget it okay? Not really something the family likes to focus on. But we better get inside before she comes back looking for us." Dean smiled weakly at Cas. That's when Cas knew to drop it. He always wished Dean wouldn't keep all of his emotions bottled up inside, but understood that that was just the way Dean was.

* * *

"So, Cas," Mary began, serving Cas a plate of homemade macaroni and cheese. "What are you majoring in?"

"I'm actually majoring in religious studies." Cas thanked Mary for the plate. Next to him was Dean, mouth watering over his favorite dish.

"Oh how interesting. And how did you decide on that?" Mary sat down opposite the boys at the kitchen table.

"I actually come from a religious family. My brothers and I are all named after angels, so I've always wanted to learn about religion in more depth."

"That's very interesting dear, now which angel is Castiel?"

Cas was surprised with Mary's fascination. Not many people cared about why Cas was studying religion. "Castiel is the angel of Thursday."

"My goodness what a coincidence, Dean was born on a Thursday."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Mom, really?" Cas let out a small laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you boys finish in peace. Gosh it's just so good to have you home." Mary left the two to finish their dinner.

* * *

After they finished, Dean brought Cas upstairs to his bedroom to put away their bags. "So, this is my room." Dean said. His room was only a bit smaller than their dorm room. Cas looked around in awe at the room that clearly screamed Dean Winchester from the piles of video games to the Sports Illustrated bathing suit edition calendar.

"Your mom is really nice," Cas said. He put his bags on the floor and sat on Deans bed, still admiring his room.

"Yeah, she's great." Dean said, taking a seat next to Cas.

"And her cooking is amazing," Dean smirked. "You are one lucky son of a bitch."

"Lucky to have someone like you," Dean whispered. He placed a hand on the side of Cas's face turning it towards him. Dean closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against Cas's.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked, between Deans demanding kisses.

"What does it look like?"

Cas pushed Dean off of him. "Look, do you really think it's a good idea to be doing this here? I mean what if you're parents walk in?"

"Relax Cas," Dean said. "No one is going to bother us." He leaned in for another kiss. "This is fine when we're alone, just not when the family is around."

"I don't want to be your little secret this week, Dean."

"You won't be, I promise. When the time is right, I will tell them." Dean brought his lips up to Cas's ear and whispered into it. "Then I can kiss you anywhere and any time I want."

Cas felt a hand rub up against his crotch. He would be lying if he said he wasn't completely turned on by the way Dean was acting, even though he was still annoyed. "God, Dean, you're so sexy sometimes." Cas gave in and practically jumped on Dean, forcing him into a deep kiss.

"Shit!" The sound of a door slamming shut brought Dean back into the present. "My dad's home." Dean jumped off the bed and straightened out his shirt. Cas still sat on the bed in a daze. "Dammit Cas, let's go." Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him off the bed and out the door.

* * *

I'm sorry this one is shorter! I know where I want to go but I've written myself into a little but of a writers block...will hopefully have more up soon! Thanks! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Grades okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir."

"Working hard?"

"Yes, sir."

This was the typical conversation between Dean and his father John, a retired military captain. Dean was used to the military-esque relationship with his father. All his life, Dean was the man of the family while John was away. He took care of his mom and his younger brother. Even now, while Sam spent his last few high school years at Stanford for a pre-law program for high school students, Dean felt responsible for him.

Dean was standing in the kitchen facing his father and mother. Cas was standing behind him, now understanding why Dean was so nervous about him meeting his father.

"Oh and Dean," John said. Dean took a deep breath, John just smiled. "Welcome home son." He opened his arms to give Dean a hug. Dean let his breath out and gave into his father. "Now, who is your friend?"

"Dad, this is Castiel Novak, my roommate and friend." Dean motioned to Cas behind him.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, and you can call me Cas," Cas said shakily, extending a hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cas. So, tell me the truth, is my son being a good kid?" Dean rolled his eyes, making John laugh.

"John, honey, let the kid be," Mary said, coming up behind John and placing a hand around his shoulder.

This made Cas relax. "Dean is actually a really good kid," he said, giving Dean a warm smile.

"That's what I like to hear." John replied.

"Well, I suppose we should get some sleep," Mary said. "Sam and Jess arrive at the airport very early tomorrow and I know he would love to see us all there. So, that means you too Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean said, making his way to the stairs.

"Goodnight boys," Mary said.

"Goodnight," Dean and Cas said in unison before heading upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that," Dean said to Cas once they were in his room.

Since the door was closed, Cas took this opportunity to pull Dean into a much needed, warm embrace. Cas pressed his lips against Deans. "Don't be. Your parents are really nice." Dean smiled and kissed Cas back.

"Well, you did make an impression on them," Dean said seductively into Cas's ear. Cas pulled Dean in as close as he possibly could, and ended up being pushed down on Deans bed. "Damn Cas, calm down. Can't have my parents waking up."

"I'm sorry. So, speaking of waking up, where am I going to be waking up?"

* * *

That's the way it was for the week. Dean and Cas acted like just friends while Deans family was around, but at night things were a different story. They shared Deans bed until about six in the morning when Cas would slip out of Deans grasp and move to the make shift bed on the floor. No one suspected anything. While Dean was fine with the situation, with each day, Cas kept wishing that Dean would tell his parents so he could wake up in the arms of his boyfriends instead of the hard floor.

It was early Thanksgiving morning. Cas breathed in Deans scent and cuddled closer to him. Still asleep, Dean ground his hips against Cas. Cas opened his eyes slowly and studied Deans sleeping face. He knew that it was time for him to make his way to the floor, but he was so entranced. He took a hand and placed it around the side of Deans face, brushing back his short hair.

Upon Cas's touch, Dean made a face and opened one eye. "Morning," he said groggily.

"Morning," Cas replied, moving his face closer to Deans. He gave him a small kiss before resting his head back on the pillow. Dean readjusted himself so he was next to Cas and not taking up most of the bed, which he happened to do most nights.

"You're pretty hot when you sleep," Cas said, running his hand along Deans bare chest.

"So do you always watch me when I sleep?" Dean asked.

"No, and it's probably a good thing."

"Oh?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas. "And why's that?"

"'Cause it makes me what to do this." Cas leaned in to kiss Dean. "And this." He moved his head and kissed along Deans jaw line. Dean closed his eyes when he felt Cas's morning erection against his thigh. "And this." Cas's tongue trailed down Deans neck to his collar bone. Dean shifted so he was under Cas. Cas moved his leg between Deans and ground into him.

"Nng, what else?" Dean asked.

Cas lowered himself some more and ran his tongue over Deans hard nipple. He swirled his tongue around it before giving it a small bite.

"Hey Dean! Wake up! Time to get your ass kicked in foot ball!" Sam threw open the door to Deans room with excitement before standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, throwing Cas off of him. The two boys scrambled to compose themselves. Dean jumped out of the bed, leaving Cas sitting in the pile of covers, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Dean!" Sam said. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Dean found a pair of sweatpants on the floor and threw them on. "I guess secrets out. Cas is um," Dean was at a loss for words. This was definitely not the way he was planning on coming out to his brother, let alone anyone.

"Please tell me your boyfriend or something real messed up is going on," Sam said.

Dean let out a small laugh. "Uh yeah. Cas is my boyfriend."

"I figured," Sam said. "I mean, you've never brought anyone home before unless you really liked them." Cas blushed from the bed.

"Can you not say anything to mom or dad? I'm not exactly ready to tell them."

"So you've kept this a secret this whole time?" Cas pressed his lips into a fine line and raised his eyebrows to see what Dean was going to say.

Dean looked at Cas, then back to Sam. "Yeah. I know it's messed up but I'm waiting for the right time."

"Just don't wait forever," Sam said. "Well, I should um, probably leave now since I made this very uncomfortable for everyone. Sorry again and I will see you at breakfast I guess." He gave an apologetic smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck," Dean groaned.

"He's got a point you know," Cas said as Dean sat back down on the bed. "You can't wait forever." Dean felt Cas's eyes on him but couldn't bear to face him. "At least he's cool with it."

* * *

The rest of the day was almost a blur for Dean. He was so afraid that he was going to do something or Sam was going to say something that would out him to his parents. He kept his distance from Cas as much as he could too, not going unnoticed by Sam. Cas tried to smile but Sam would often catch him looking solemn and lonely. He knew he promised Dean that he wouldn't say anything, but he was really hoping for the chance to "help" in any way he could.

By three o'clock, they were all at the table, enjoying the giant meal that Mary and Jess had prepared while the boys watched football. Mary and John where at each head of the table, Sam and Jess on one side, Dean and Cas on the other.

"So, as tradition has it, we will all go around the room and say what we are thankful for," Mary beamed. John, Sam, and Dean all groaned but smiled. "I'll start. I am so thankful that my boys are all here and we are blessed to have the company of Jess and Cas. I am also thankful that I am here to celebrate this wonderful day with you all."

"That was touching mom, really," Sam said. "And that's what I love most about Thanksgiving. This is the time where we are all so open and honest and truthful with each other." Sam glanced at Dean who swallowed nervously. "I too am glad to have everyone here. I got my wonderful parents, my girl Jess, and my caring brother with his really awesome and good friend Cas."

"Alright Sam, that's enough," John said. "Give someone else the chance."

Before Dean knew it, it was his turn. He had completely missed what Jess and John had said. Sams speech had really gotten to him and he couldn't wrap his brain around what he was going to say. "Your turn, Dean," Sam said with a satisfied smile.

"Okay. Um. I'm thankful for this awesome meal, being home with my family and friends," Dean looked at Cas who had a hopeful smile on his face. "And my baby," Cas's mouth began to fall open. Was he really going to do it? "The impala. Without it, I wouldn't be here." Dean smiled brightly until he turned in Cas's direction.

"If you'll excuse me," Cas said, standing up and walking out of the room tears already forming.

"Cas, wait!" Dean called, going after him, realizing that he had fucked up big time. The rest of the table just watched in confusion.

Cas wiped his eyes on his already tear-stained sleeve as he found his way upstairs. He probably over reacted but he didn't care. It was the perfect moment for Dean to say something, even just something more than being home with his family and friends. Not to mention adding his car in there was a total dick move.

"Cas, please wait." Dean said, catching up to him in the hallway.

"That's all I have done, Dean, waiting! How long am I supposed to wait for you to say something?"

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean tried to put a hand on Cas's shoulder but Cas pushed it off.

"I'm your boyfriend, Dean. I shouldn't have to be kept a secret." Cas's voice raised.

"Dammit, Cas, I know," Dean practically shouted back. "I'm sorry I fucking suck at this okay?"

"There shouldn't be any issue. You have a loving family who would obviously love you no matter what. Not everyone has that." Tears were now pouring down Cas's face.

Dean felt his own eyes tear up. "What are you saying?"

"For the first time, I've actually felt loved and at home. And this isn't even my family. So, the least you could do stop being so afraid of what you have."

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I love you, Dean," Cas blurted out.

Dean stood in shock. He for sure thought that Cas hated his guts, but once again, he was completely and utterly wrong.

"I love you too," Dean found himself saying. Dean stood there staring at Cas for what seemed like an eternity, not sure if Cas wanted to kiss him or kill him.

"Excuse me, boys?" Mary had come to the bottom of the stairs and interrupted them. Embarrassed, Dean and Cas looked down at her. "This is probably a horrible time, but your father and I would like to speak to both of you downstairs and continue with our meal."

Cas brushed past Dean and slowly made his way down the stairs, Dean following behind.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Mrs. Winchester," Cas said apologetically.

"There is no need for an apology, dear. I'm just glad things are out in the open now." Mary turned her attention to Dean before they went into the living room and sat down. "Dean, is there anything you would like to formally tell us?"

Dean sat on the couch next to Cas. Mary sat down in a chair across from them, John standing behind her. Realizing that they had obviously heard everything, Dean bit his lip. "Cas is my boyfriend and has been for about a month now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Bravely, he grabbed Cas's hand and held it. Cas widened his eyes and felt himself blush.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Mary asked. "I'm just upset that you thought that we'd be upset. I just want you to be happy with who you are and know that I can't love you any less for it. I also hope you two are being safe." When Mary finished, Cas wasn't the only one blushing.

"Dad?" Dean looked at his father.

"Well you already know how I feel about lying. I'm mostly pissed at Cas over here for putting up with your shit." Cas smiled.

"With all due respect, I think I can handle Deans shit," Cas said, earning a laugh from John.

"Well then, I think it's time to eat," Mary stood up. "Please join us when you're ready." Mary took Johns hand and walked back into the dining room.

"Don't make out too long or your food will get cold." They heard Sam call from the table. Dean rolled his eyes as his parents just smiled and left the room.

"Well, here we are," Dean said. "Cas, I feel so stupid about this whole thing. I really don't deserve you."

Cas leaned in and gave Dean a chaste kiss. "It's okay. We should really talk later, but first, we should probably go eat."

"I still don't feel like I deserve you." Dean said as Cas pulled him up towards the dining room.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

The drive between Deans home and school was long, about two days long, so driving was a pain. Cas would try to convince Dean to let him drive during the night so he could sleep but Dean refused. Cas felt bad being asleep while Dean drove but Dean didn't mind. Thanks to Mary, the boys were given money to stay at motels after making Dean promise to actually stop. Dean hated to break up his trip and Mary was not happy to hear that Dean drove the whole way from school to the house in one trip without stopping or sleeping.

Cas was relieved when Dean pulled into their first motel of the trip home. Dean had to admit, he felt kind of scandalous sleeping in some random motel with his boyfriend with no one around to bother them. Upon Cas's request though, Deans fantasy about "doing it in a motel room" as he called it was called off due to the fact that Dean actually needed sleep.

Within seconds of entering their motel room and Dean hitting the bed, he was sound asleep, leaving Cas to undress him and attempt to get him under the covers. Finally Cas nuzzled up against his sleeping boyfriend and felt Deans arms move around him. Closing his own eyes, he happily thought about the rest of his time at Deans house.

* * *

"And basically since then, my brother Gabe has been taking care of me. I don't even see Michael anymore, thank god. The worst part was Gabe had to put his whole life on hold to take care of me. Now that I'm in college, I guess I'll only have to burden him during Christmas break and over the summer."

Dean sat next to Cas on Deans bed. It was the day after Thanksgiving and the Winchesters (minus Dean) and Jess decided to go to the local mall for black Friday, leaving Dean and Cas to have their talk. "Hey, you're nobody's burden." Dean held Cas's hand. Cas had tears in his eyes as he talked about his family; something he had never done before. This was new for Dean too. Dean hated what he called "chick flick moments" but even he knew that this would be good for the both of them.

"Thanks," Cas said. "So that's basically everything I guess. I've never told anyone that before. The only other person who knows is my cousin Anna, but I don't see her much."

"Cas, I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I knew. I'm such an ass." Cas ran his thumb over Deans hand.

"No you're not." Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean, pressing their lips together. Dean let go of Cas's hand to cup his face. His other hand found its way around Cas's waist and pulled him closer. Cas melted into Deans arms. "I love you Dean Winchester."

That was enough to set Dean off. Forcefully, Dean hoisted Cas up onto the bed and pulled them both so Cas was lying on top of Dean. Cas ground his hips into Dean, earning a groan from the man beneath him. Cas decided that now was as good a time as ever and sat up until he was straddling Dean. He quickly grabbed the hem of Deans shirt and pulled it over his head, then followed with his own. Deans growing erection pressed against his jeans, causing him to shift slightly.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Cas because before Dean knew it, Cas had undid his pants and slid them down. Dean watched Cas with wide eyes. Cas's hands pressed on Deans hips as he leaned down and kissed Dean. He let his tongue run against Deans lips before they opened, letting him in. Dean's tongue slid against Cas's only briefly before Dean's mouth hung open with a gasp.

One of Cas's hands made its way in between Deans legs, cupping Deans hard bulge. "Do you trust me?" Cas whispered into Deans mouth. Stunned by Cas, Dean could only nod. Cas kissed Dean once more before lowering himself on Deans body. Cas ran his tongue across both of Deans nipples and down towards his belly button. Dean unintentionally sucked his stomach in with his hitched breath as Cas's tongue dipped in Deans navel.

Cas's breath was hot and heavy when it reached Deans dick, still in his boxers briefs. He grabbed the fabric encasing the underside of Deans shaft with his mouth and sucked, leaving a large wet spot. Dean threw his head back. "Oh my god, Cas," he groaned.

Eagerly, Cas pulled Deans dick out, letting it slap against his stomach. He gripped Deans length and slid his hand down to the base. Dean lifted his head, unsure of what Cas had in store and watched as Cas flicked his tongue against the tip of his dick. He watched as Cas's tongue ran up his shaft and was soon replaced by his lips. Cas began to bob up and down, leaving Dean completely at Cas's whim.

Since becoming a couple, Dean and Cas had decided to take things slow in their relationship, considering it was technically both their first times in this situation. Making out and jerking each other off was becoming the normal thing for them, but the wetness of Cas's mouth around Dean made him realize what he was missing. It wasn't his first blow job but his first one by another male. _No chick has every been this good_, he thought.

Without realizing it, Dean had his eyes closed, too preoccupied by the amazing sensation that was Cas sucking him off. He didn't even notice that Cas had undid his own pants and was stroking himself as well. All of a sudden, Dean desperately wanted to know what it was like to suck someones dick, a thought that up until now, still disturbed him slightly. When Cas's teeth grazed over the sensitive area under his tip, Dean lost it.

"Cas, I'm gonna come," Dean warned, trying to tap Cas's shoulder with his shaking hand. Cas came off of Dean with a satisfying pop and worked his hand up and down until Deans load spurted out over it and onto Deans lower stomach. "Holy shit."

Cas let go of Dean and they both eyed his sticky hand as Cas brought it to his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste some of the cum that covered his fingers. Dean stared in awe, never thinking that watching Cas do so would be such a turn on. "I've always been slightly curious about what it tasted like," Cas said, blushing a little.

"You have no idea how hot that was," Dean replied, wrapping a hand around Cas's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. "And I fucking love you too." He kissed Cas again, both boys smiling.

* * *

Deans nose ran across the inside of Cas's thigh, his heart pounding in his chest. _Here goes nothing_, he thought as he put his lips around Cas's dick. He made a face of uncertainty as he swallowed Cas as much as he could but it didn't last long once he realized how aroused he was. Dean continued to suck until Cas pulled his mouth off of him and brought him up for a deep kiss. Dean replaced his mouth with his hands and jerked Cas, quickly feeling Cas's orgasm. "Dean," Cas panted, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had done that before." Dean just shrugged and found a discarded shirt to wipe his hands. "You think you are so great don't you?"

"I think I'm adorable," Dean said, dipping in for another kiss.

* * *

Dean woke up after that at three in the morning. He sat up slowly, trying to figure out where he was and realizing that it was just a dream. When he finally remembered checking into the motel, he looked over at Cas, who was snoring slightly, curled up next to him. Dean slipped back down on the bed and spooned Cas. He traced Cas's stomach with his hands and trailed it down to his hips. An erection already forming from the dream, Dean placed a kiss on the back of Cas's shoulder. Cas shifted onto his back and that's when Dean noticed Cas's own hardness. Raising an eyebrow, Dean decided that it was time to give Cas a wake up call.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! I really don't have time to update often with my schedule so there will probably only be a few more chapters left. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean trailed his fingers down Cas's stomach and traced along his hip bone. Cas's dick twitched at Deans touch. _Fuck, I'm enjoying this way too much_, Dean thought to himself, smiling. He moved his body closer to Cas's and began to kiss his way down Cas's stomach, pulling the sheets off him as he did, leaving Cas's naked body more exposed.

"Stop it, Dean," Cas laughed, although he still seemed to be asleep.

Dean pulled down on the waistband of Cas's boxers, his dick slapping against his stomach. Dean wrapped a hand around it and began to stroke. He thumbed over the head, spreading the beads of precum over the tip. Cas stirred again, this time, opening his eyes and looking down at Dean.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked with a yawn.

"Shut up and enjoy," Dean replied before taking Cas in his mouth. Dean explored the unfamiliar feel of Cas in his mouth. _So much better than the dream_, he thought. Hungrily, he licked his way up Cas's length and flicked his tongue over the tip. His tongue practically danced over the slit and around the tip, making Cas's hips buck.

A moan escaped Cas's mouth when Dean swallowed him again. He wasn't sure what had come over Dean, but he wasn't didn't want to question it. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Deans hair and pulled on it to the best of his ability, causing Dean to pull off of him with a pop.

"Everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Dean pushed himself up to face Cas.

Cas leaned in and gingerly kissed Dean on the lips. "No, everything is amazing."

"Then why'd you stop me?"

Cas just bit his lip and looked at Dean. "We've been together for a month now and we haven't, you know, had sex yet. And I want you to have sex with me."

Deans eyes widened. "Oh," there was a long pause, "um, okay. Let's do it."

"Right now? Dean, we can wait, I was just thinking about it. If you're not ready, it's fine."

Dean kissed Cas. "It's sex. Of course I'm ready."

* * *

Cas pulled a small bottle of lube out of his bag and threw it on the bed next to Dean. Dean picked it up and grinned. "Damn Cas, prepared much?" Cas blushed as he crawled back onto the bed.

"I can't believe my first time is going to be in some random motel room in Utah at," Cas looked at the clock, "Dean! It's only three thirty in the morning!" Cas hit Dean's chest as Dean laughed.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to wait?"

Cas threw himself on top of Dean, kissing him hard. "Fuck waiting." Dean still got all hot and bothered when Cas swore. It wasn't something Cas usually did, but after spending so much time with Dean, his "bad attitude" rubbed off on him. Dean bit on Cas's lower lip and pulled it. "You know, this is going to be different from having sex with a girl," Cas said as Dean sucked on his neck.

Dean let go of Cas's neck and looked at him. "Yeah, I know."

"I mean. Well from what I have read, I um, well, it's not the same as a female," Cas tried to explain his concern with much embarrassment.

"Cas, what the hell. Stop making this weird. Wait, you've done research on this?" Dean watched Cas with bewilderment.

"I just wanted to make sure that um, we would know what to do." Cas blushed.

Dean placed his hands on Cas's hips and rubbed his thumbs in circles on his hip bones.

"It's not that difficult to know what goes where. I'd like to consider myself very skilled in bed. So can we do this already?" Needless to say, Dean was extremely horny and if he didn't take care of it soon, he wasn't sure he'd make it.

Cas pressed his lips against Deans. "I'm ready," he whispered in Deans ear. Dean nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube. He put a gracious amount on his fingers and wrapped them around his dick, slicking it up. "How should I um," Cas asked.

Dean bit his lip. "I guess get on your knees," he suggested. Cas got off of Dean and moved next to him while Dean got on his knees behind him. Dean put his hands on Cas's lower back and moved them up and down. Cas's back began to cave, sending his ass up towards Deans waist. "Okay, here goes nothing. Stop me if I hurt you."

Dean stroked himself a few more times before pressing his tip into Cas. Cas let out a small hiss, causing Dean to stop moving. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

"No," Cas groaned, "keep going." Dean did as he was told, pushing into Cas slowly. When he was as deep as he could go, he waited there for Cas to adjust. Cas let out a deep breath. "You can move now," he said. Dean slowly started to pull out before pushing back in again. As Cas loosened up, Dean picked up the pace.

Cas fisted the sheets in his hands, the overwhelming sensation of Dean inside him driving him wild. Considering it was his first time, it didn't take long before he was on the brink of his orgasm. "Fuck, Dean, I'm gonna cum," Cas breathed heavily. Dean pulled out of Cas and flipped him around on his back. Giving Cas a chaste kiss, Dean grabbed both their lengths and stroked them both. Cas came first, Dean following soon after, leaving a hell of a mess between the two boys.

Dean collapsed on Cas's stomach, the both of them sweaty, sticky, and practically gasping for air. "So," Dean said breathlessly, "how was your first time?"

Cas responded with a sloppy kiss. "It was technically yours too."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, it was amazing. I don't know if I will be able to walk again, but it was worth it." Cas shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

Dean laughed and rolled of Cas. "Good. Not about the not walking thing but it being amazing and worth it." Dean propped himself up on his arm, facing Cas.

"Everything is worth it with you," Cas said, mirroring Deans movement. He reached an arm out and ran it across Deans stomach. "We should probably get cleaned up."

Dean pouted. "Right now? I'm pretty happy just laying here."

"Dean, we're disgusting." Cas made a face, but that didn't stop Dean from rolling back on top of Cas, their stomachs rubbing together. "Ew, Dean, stop," Cas laughed. "You're so gross."

"I think I'm adorable," Dean retorted, finally getting off of Cas. "Now, let's go shower."

* * *

Hate to cut the story short but I have no time :( So, only 1 more chapter. Thank you for the reviews! Hope you've enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

"You need to shave," Cas said while being bombarded by kisses.

"I don't know. I kind of like the scruff." Dean rubbed his chin against Cas.

Cas lay on his bed, under Dean, with twenty minutes before his first class. Since their return home from Thanksgiving break, the two were practically inseparable. And since the eventful morning in the motel, they could barely keep their hands off each other.

"Well whatever you decide, you can let me know later. I have class." Cas tried to sit up, but Deans weight kept him down.

Dean let out a groan and rolled his hips against Cas. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do Dean," Cas said, his breath hitching when Deans crotch came in contact with his. "I can't miss this one." Dean wasn't about to take no for an answer so he decided to persuade Cas even more. Dean ran his tongue along Cas's jaw and down his neck, finding a nice spot to bite down and suck.

Cas let out a small yelp, enjoying Deans touch. "Dean, stop, unf, I really have to go." Dean bit down harder on Cas's neck. "Dean!" Cas finally shouted, getting Deans attention. Dean rolled his eyes and hopped off Cas and off the bed. He smiled and extended a hand to Cas, pulling him up. "I promise, after class, I am all yours." Cas pressed his lips against Deans.

"I hate you," Dean moaned once the kiss broke.

"No you don't. You just hate the fact that I am studious and you, well, you just show up to classes when you feel like it. Speaking of that, you should go to yours too," Cas smirked and kissed Dean again. "But I do have to go. Love you."

Cas let go of Dean, grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door. "Later babe," Dean said as Cas flashed a smile before shutting the door behind him. _I _should_ probably go to class too_, Dean thought to himself. He looked at the clock and noticed that he still had a half hour before his class. _Nah_.

* * *

"Let's go on a date," Dean said. Cas nuzzled up next to him, after their classes were over for the day. Dean let his arm that was around Cas run up and down his side. Cas looked up at Dean with a smirk.

"Since when did you become all romantic?" Cas was still getting used to Deans change in behavior when it came to their relationship. The amount of attention and love Cas was getting seemed too good to be true.

"Since someone gave me a reason to be," Dean said, leaning his head down to give Cas's forehead a kiss.

"Fine. Where are you taking me?"

"Who said I was taking you anywhere?" There was the Dean Cas knew and loved.

"A date usually means someone taking someone else out somewhere. So, what were your plans?"

Dean shifted and quickly had Cas pinned down under him. "I was thinking of fucking you in the Impala." Leaning down, Dean attacked Cas's mouth with his own. Before Cas had a chance to reply to Deans idea of a date, his lips were pressed against Deans. He felt Deans tongue dart out and lick his upper lip. Cas opened his mouth, letting Deans tongue in. He grabbed onto Deans arms as Dean pressed down on him. "So what do you say?" Dean said into Cas, his breath heavy.

"What are we waiting for?" Cas asked.

The walk to the Impala was painfully slow for Cas, as an erection formed in his pants. The parking lot that Deans car was in was empty of other students being as it was late at night and the temperature was dropping. When they finally got to the car, Cas pushed Dean up against the hood and kissed him hard. His hands grasped Deans leather jacket, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Cas, you know, I was thinking sex in the Impala would actually be _in _the Impala."

Cas pulled away sheepishly, biting his lip. "Sorry, I uh, got carried away."

"Mmm, that's fine by me," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas. "But I'm freezing my ass off out here so let's go." Dean moved his hands down Cas's back and slapped his ass before being dragged into the back seat of the Impala.

Cas was quick to take Deans jacket off, along with his own. He straddled Dean, who wasn't going to admit that he felt cramped because he was so turned on. When Cas tugged on his shirt, Dean pulled it over his head and threw it in the front seat. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. Dean slid his hands under Cas's shirt and over his chest. Cas took his own shirt off as Dean explored his body with his hands.

"You're so beautiful," Dean said, staring up at Cas's bright blue eyes. The moon shed some light in the Impala, lighting up part of Cas's face and chest. Dean swallowed and brought a hand up to Cas's face. He ran it along Cas's cheek before bringing it down his jaw. Cas raised one of his own hands to match Deans.

"I love you, Dean," Cas said, laying down on top of Dean, giving him a slow passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through Deans hair as their kiss deepened. Dean gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cas, grinding their hips together.

"I love you too," Dean said, his hands finding their way to Cas's ass, giving it a squeeze.

Cas let out a small moan before pulling away from Deans lips so only their foreheads were touching. "Alright, Winchester, enough talk. Time for crazy, hot, sex."

Dean's mouth dropped open upon Cas's words. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled and replied. "Bring it, Novak."

* * *

The End! Very much open to a sequel which I want to write once I have the time! Thanks for the reviews and let me know if you want more!


End file.
